House Rivals
by Dream-Like-State
Summary: SEQUEL TO RESCUED! Just a one shot, giving you a glimpse into the future lives of our characters. New romances and the same old ones. Enjoy. Warning, you may die from fluffyness overload.


**Hey everyone, glad yo liked Rescued, but unfortunately, I ended it quite rushed. Oh well! You'll survive. But as requested, I have done a one shot sequel. It's just a glimpse into the future. Very fluffy. Nothing horrible. Pure romance, okay? xD I LOVE MY REVEIWERS!**

"You, you bloody INFURIATING arsehole!" She screamed, slamming the door behind her and heading for the stairs. He opened it and followed her in, black hair a mess. "How DARE you? James Potter, I swear, that if you ever come near me again, I'll hex your arse into OBLIVION!" With that, she turned sharply at the top of the stairs and stormed down the corridor to her bedroom, slamming the door.

"But-but... Ella! I'm sorry!" He shouted helplessly from the bottom of the stairs.

"What the bloody hell is going on here?" Blaise Zabini stepped into the main foyer, after hearing his daughter's yelling, to find the young Potter sitting at the bottom of the stairs, looking quite depressed. "What happened?" Blaise asked furiously. If anyone was going to hurt his little girl, he had every right to throttle them. "What did you do?"

James stood up, eyes wide. "Mr. Zabini, I didn't mean to... it wasn't my fault. Honestly, I didn't mean to tell people!" He was looking panicked and Blaise was beyond confused.

"Tell people what?" He asked calmly, looking the sixteen year old in the eye.

James' face flushed red. "That-that we were... that we're dating." He stuttered out. "It just sort of slipped out. We were down at Diagon Alley, and... well, when she walked past, I just couldn't help it..."

Blaise let out a chuckle. A low and extremely odd chuckle. James thought he was going to die right there on the spot. "My boy, nobody ever told me you two were dating!" He gave the boy a slap on the back, which sent him jolting forward. "That's great news!"

James was confused now. "You-you approve?" He asked incredulously. Blaise nodded. "B-but I'm a Gryffindor... shouldn't you be... I don't know, strangling me by now?" The sixteen year old was a funny one.

Blaise laughed again, putting James on edge. "No. We don't do prejudices when it comes to love, Potter." He said wisely. "Your Aunt Hermione was the Princess of Gryffindor." James looked shocked and Blaise laughed again. "She married a Malfoy, for Christ sakes." He laughed.

"But Ella said you'd shoot her f you found out she was dating a Gryffindor..." He said slowly.

Blaise shook his head, grinning. "Of course not. I said I'd soot her if she started _dating_ full stop." He looked at James sharply, who cowered back slightly. Merlin, this was entertaining. "Now, tell me what's happened."

James' brown eyes were frantic as he relayed the turn of events that had led him to this point. "And then, as she walked past me, I couldn't help shouting 'I LOVE YOU, ELLA ZABINI!' and she turned around, looking horrified and then she slapped me. That was when I chased her here."

Blaise resisted the urge to laugh again. The boy had had enough of being nervous. "Do you love her?" He asked softly.

James took a step back, just to be safe. "With everything inside of me." He answered truthfully.

"Go up stairs and talk to her. Her room is the sixth to the left." Blaise said, his heart welling with happiness. The boy took his advice, starting up the stairs quickly, with determination reflecting from his eyes.

Blaise gave a sigh and headed back to the kitchen, where his mother, Hermione, Draco and the love of his life, Pansy were sitting.

"What was that about?" Pansy asked, pushing a coffee into his hands.

He looked at her, grinning. "Just some Potter kid, chasing after our daughter." They all stared at him, shocked. Except for Maria, who just laughed and took a sip of her coffee. "My little girl has a boyfriend." He sighed.

"She's not little, anymore, Blaise." Maria reminded him. "She's growing up. Just like you did. So did Damien. You let him go and he loves you for it." She was referring to their first son, a nineteen year old Damien. He was now living in Australia, studying to be a teacher.

"Yes, but he's my son. He's tough." He laughed. "That James kid... he's not too bad... Actually, the little whelp thought I'd kill him because he was a Gryffindor." He laughed, others joining in.

Hermione took Draco's hand and he gave her a kiss on the forehead. "They sound just like us, I suppose." She remarked fondly. "Do you remember what everyone's reaction was?" She let out a laugh and they all nodded, grinning.

"They were so shocked." Maria remarked. "But they eventually moved past their prejudices. It's just such a shame that this generation have to go through it, too." She sighed.

"Well, I know our daughter's over it." Hermione said, smiling. "She's found herself a Gryffindor." She said proudly sitting up a little straighter. Then her eyes widened and shot a frantic look at her husband. She really shouldn't have said that.

"She's... what?" He asked calmly, staring at his coffee.

"Draco, you can't be like that. I was a Gryffindor. Just because she's in Slytherin doesn't mean that she can't love a Gryffindor." She defended.

"Who is he?" He growled. "Who is the little bastard? I kill him. And when I'm done with him, I'll kill every other little Gryffindor who dares to look at my daughter."

Hermione laughed and put a hand on his shoulder. She kissed him on the cheek. "He goes by the name of Derek Wood." She said. "And he's a brilliant quidditch player. Seventh year, with brains, too."

Draco looked at her. "Seventh year? He's far too old for her. No. No way is she going to date someone that old."

Hermione snorted. "Might I remind you, that you dated plenty of sixth years in your time as a seventh year. You really shouldn't be so hypocritical."

"But I know what it's like being a seventh year. When you date a girl in the grades below you, you're generally just looking for sex –"

"Draco Malfoy! Don't you DARE continue with that speech, or I'll have your balls." Hermione warned. "Besides, you were in Slytherin. Gryffindor boys think differently."

"You would know." He remarked snidely.

"THAT IS IT!" She shouted, standing up. "Goodbye, sorry to cut it short, but my husband is being a prick. See you next week." She kissed Maria on the cheek and left in a huff, leaving Draco sitting at a table full of glares.

"What?" He asked innocently. "She's got a temper problem." He got nothing but glares and silence.

"You worked hard for her, Draco. You should not be getting her angry." Blaise reminded him casually. "Besides, you know how far her pride goes."

"Bloody Gryffindors." He grumbled. He stood up and sculled down his coffee. "We'll be back." He sighed, going off to meet his impending doom.

Just then, they heard a scream and the sound of a slamming door. Pansy sighed. "My turn, I guess." She stood up and climbed the stairs to her daughter's room, passing James Potter as she did so. She gave him a look that told him to wait and knocked gently on the door. "Ella, honey, are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Came the muffled reply.

"Dad told me what happened." She said. "I'm coming in." She opened the door to find Ella on her bed, knees drawn up to her chest. "Tell me what's wrong."

Ella sighed and hugged her mum. "He's such an idiot." She stated, causing Pansy to laugh, while stroking Ella's light brown hair. "He yelled it to the entire Diagon Alley." She said angrily. "He yelled 'I LOVE YOU ELLA ZABINI!' after I had told him time and time again that we have to remain a secret!"

Pansy chuckled, causing her daughter to look at her curiously. "Honey, you don't honestly think that secrets can be kept in the wizarding world, do you?" Ella thought for a moment and then shook her head. "Look, he seems like a nice boy, and I think he's got his mother's brains and his father's looks, so it's no wonder that he's such a dolt when it comes to love."

Ella laughed. "You've got that right, mum." She sighed. "I just wish we could've remained a secret for longer. Now, I'll have everyone on my back. And oh, Merlin, Dad knows." She looked so miserable.

Pansy smiled. "Your dad is happy for you, Ella. No matter what house he hails from, as long as he makes you happy."

Ella nodded. "He does make me happy." She smiled. "He's so kind and sweet. And so funny. But he just gets so infuriating sometimes, too." Pansy laughed. "I think I love him."

They were both grinning goofily. "Let me tell you a story of a Gryffindor and a Slytherin. Your aunt Hermione was a Gryffindor, but you already knew that. She and Draco hated each other with a _passion_!" She began. Ella settled in for the story.

Meanwhile, Draco was standing in the doorway of his own kitchen, amused. Hermione was cooking furiously, muttering under her breath. He laughed silently as she muttered things like 'that bloody bastard, all prejudice and no love' and 'I'm a Gryffindor, why can't he just get over it already?'

She was absolutely furious at his reaction to their daughter's boyfriend. "Bloody wanker doesn't know how to move on. So immature." She poured the mixture into the cake tin and shoved it in the oven. That was when she felt his arms slide around her waist. She sighed and turned to face him.

He kept his hands on her hips and pulled her close, pecking her on the lips. She didn't even move. "I'm sorry. I overacted."

She snorted. "That's an understatement."

He kissed her lips again and looked down at her. "I'll even meet this bloke. If it makes you happy." She said nothing. "You can't stay mad at me forever." He reminded her as if it was the most true fact in the world. "C'mon, any self respecting dad would react that way."

"Blaise didn't."

"But he has no self respect." She glared at him. "Okay, he does. But I'm just slightly more protective of our daughter... I don't want her to get hurt."

"Not like me." She added softly.

He nodded and pulled her close to him. "I don't think I could bare it if both of my girls had to go through that."

Tears glistened in her eyes. It had been years since they had spoken about that topic. It was still painful. "I know." She sighed. "But he's a great boy. He's a lot like Wood with the sensitivity toward girls." She told him.

"That's probably true, but did you ever think Krum was going to turn out like he did?" He returned softly. She shook her head and leant on Draco, her shoulders slumping.

"Just meet him, Draco." She said quietly. "You'll probably like him."

He looked at her, remembering their teenage days and smiled. "Okay, if it makes you happy again, I'll give him a chance. Just don't expect me to be... nice."

She smiled and hugged him tightly. "I love you." She sighed.

"I love you, too. I always have, and always will." He kissed her passionately and she kissed him back with vigour. "Feel like reliving our younger days?" He asked, smirking.

She grinned at him and led him up to the bedroom.

Back in Ella's room, she sighed. "I suppose I should talk to him, then." Ella indicated to the door. Pansy smiled and watched her as she left the room, casting one final glance back at her mother. Yes, her daughter was growing up.

Ella found James at the bottom of the stairs. He looked stressed. "Ella, I didn't mean it, really –" He was cut off as she out her arms around him and kissed him softly.

She pulled back and smiled. "James, you may be a dolt, but you're the dolt I love. And by the sounds of it, you love me, too. And you know what; I don't care about house rivalries. Not anymore. They can all shove it where it fits."

"God, you're sexy when you're determined." He grinned. She smacked him upside the head and he leant down and kissed her.

Only when they heard the clearing of a throat did they pull apart. "So, when's the wedding?" Maria asked.


End file.
